


Cover for Thwarted by a Malign Star by Hyperballad

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [14]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Thwarted by a Malign Star" simply means that the stars are working against a relationship, stemming from the astrological belief that the stars ruled over peoples fates. I think we could consider Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr as Star-crossed lovers, my most cherished OTP.</p><p>Spoiler:<br/>Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr are both teenagers in this fiction. Charles is the studious, nerdy type while Erik is the stereotypical rebel (Think the breakfast club, if you will). They are complete opposites and as is wont of Erik's personality in this story, he bullied Charles around. They end up falling for each other and then they had to pretend that everything was the same, that nothing changed between them. But how long can they keep this facade up when they are so drawn to each other?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Thwarted by a Malign Star by Hyperballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thwarted by a Malign Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802793) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> "Thwarted by a Malign Star" simply means that the stars are working against a relationship, stemming from the astrological belief that the stars ruled over peoples fates. I think we could consider Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr as Star-crossed lovers, my most cherished OTP.
> 
> Spoiler:  
> Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr are both teenagers in this fiction. Charles is the studious, nerdy type while Erik is the stereotypical rebel (Think the breakfast club, if you will). They are complete opposites and as is wont of Erik's personality in this story, he bullied Charles around. They end up falling for each other and then they had to pretend that everything was the same, that nothing changed between them. But how long can they keep this facade up when they are so drawn to each other?


End file.
